


Adrienne's Explanation

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Explanation, F/F, KingG, M/M, Multi, SammyBoi, What do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: The explanation of Sam and King George for Adrienne.





	Adrienne's Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Caboodle #2

NotJustSmiles: So, who were they?

FlyingBaguette: Sam from camp when we were little

NotJustSmiles: The sweetypie? Why doesn't UwU like him?

Staaay: Imma stab someone

Feminist#1: Because of...

NoSleep4Lion: BECAUSE HIM AND HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND ARE THE FUCKING WORST I

NoSleep4Lion: WILL GO TO FUCKING WAR OVER THIS

NotJustSmiles: Woah, dude, chill!

CurlyHairedTurtle: I got this

HorsesAreAwesome: They're cuddling on the couch/Alex is screeeeeeaaaaaming

NotJustSmiles: Can I get another explanation?

HorsesAreAwesome: So I wanted to add my brother but when telling Alex the number to add 

HorsesAreAwesome: I made a typo and it happened to be "King" George who immediately added

HorsesAreAwesome: His boyfriend Sam. Alex is known for fighting anyone that disagrees with

HorsesAreAwesome: him and they were in a fight over tea money independence and such. Sam

HorsesAreAwesome: didn't want to fight which only enraged Alex even more.

NotJustSmiles: Do you know what a comma is?

HorsesAreAwesome: Wastes texting time.

Feminist#1: *Eye Roll*


End file.
